Brawler Yukon
Brawler Yukon is a Mark-1 prototype Jaeger, the very first Jaeger to be deployed into action and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Brawler Yukon shares the same personality as his pilots; in other words he is very protective of his homeland and is very determined to do battle against the kaiju threats. As such, as he has a very basic personality. History Debut: Shin Gojira Brawler Yukon first appeared in Tokyo where he was deployed to battle against Shin Gojira, who had taken down the thee Gekkoku Units 2, 3 and 5 and had been rampaging across the city for quite some time now. Brawler Yukon slowly advanced into the city, equipped with his arm blades. Shin Gojira spotted Brawler Yukon and the two then got into battle positions. Brawler Yukon started off his attack by firing a rain of missiles at Shin Gojira, striking the nightmarish Gojiran but doing little effect. Brawler Yukon then ran up and slashed his blades against Shin Gojira, only for Shin Gojira to bash his tail against him, hitting Brawler Yukon hard. Brawler Yukon and Shin Gojira then did battle with each other for a lengthy time, but then it came to climax when Brawler Yukon began to stab at Shin Gojira's legs. Shing Gojira let out scream-like roar and then blasted his Atomic Ray at Brawler Yukon's dome-shaped head, setting him on fire a bit. Brawler Yukon then fired for more missiles at Shin Gojira's area creating an explosive impact. Tanks and jets then began to help Brawler Yukon out by firing at Shin Gojira, but Shin Gojira then blasted his atomic ray at them all, vaporizing them. Brawler Yukon in retaliation then stabbed his blades against Shin Gojira's neck; but before he could plunge them, Shin Gojira bit down one of his arms and tore of one of his arm blades, spitting it down to the ground. Shing Gojira then whipped his tail against Brawler Yukon more and more; Brawler Yukon then grabbed the tail and tabbed his remaning blade into it, hurting Shin Gojira. Shin Gojira then blasted a steam of fire at Brawler Yukon....but then the flames ran out, simply turning into smog. Brawler Yukon, while badly damaged still wanted to fight Shin Gojira and protect the city, firing two last missiles around the creature. Out of energy however, Shin Gojira then roared and retreated, taking off. Brawler Yukon stood by for five minutes in silence and looked around his area. Brawler Yukon then turned around, taking off for repairs. The All Out War Against Orochi WIP Arsenal * '''Arm Blades: '''Brawler Yukon is armed with massive blades attached to it's long thin arms. * '''Missiles: '''Brawler Yukon is armed with several missiles on its back that are fired into the air like mortars. Trivia * According to Travis Beacham, Brawler Yukon's status as a prototype Jaeger means it is not affiliated with any specific country. Earlier, he listed Brawler Yukon as a United States Jaeger and a Mark-1 type. * Originally Gallibon the Destroyer planned for Brawler Yukon to be piloted by Inspector Cypher, but this plan was ultimately scrapped. * Likewise, Brawler Yukon was originally going to be the Units's flagship mecha, but that part went to Machine G instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Jaegers Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Mecha Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Neutral Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)